


Crossroads

by Merfilly



Series: Walk a Different Road [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela gets close and personal with Megatron... and he does not care for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Post RotF, precludes other materials after it.
> 
> 2\. Established relationships, including mech/human, but none of them explicitly portrayed this part.
> 
> 3\. Canonical use of Hatchlings

Mirage, upon sighting Megatron, nearly rushed on in to create enough chaos to allow Mikaela to run. After all, no one deserved direct scrutiny by the warlord, let alone something as tiny as a human being. However, Mirage had not survived countless vorns, some of them in the delicate balance of peace at Megatron's side early in the regime, by losing his calm rationale. He trained his audios that way, shifting the gain up on his reception, while maintaining an awareness of the space around him.

"So Prime's pets have a use after all. Of course, this will bear more scientific scrutiny," Megatron was saying once Mirage had locked on.

"We're not pets," Mikaela retaliated. "I don't think your people are in any shape to handle science at this point, Megatron." The small being held her own ground, despite her captivity in Octane's hand.

"Bold, aren't you?" Megatron stepped closer, making Octane flinch but Mikaela only braced herself further, as far as Mirage could make out of her unique physiological indicators.

"I'm not afraid of you," Mikaela declared. Mirage was certain if Hound were with him, he'd know those words were a lie based on her scent, but he gave her credit for courage anyway. Octane was looking distinctly more terrified by having Megatron so close.

"I can, and will, remedy that, human."

Mirage did not like that note of patience in his former Lord's words. Megatron could plan for the long-term, true, but normally it was accomplished with many smaller mayhems to break up the waiting.

"Why? Why try and terrorize one little being, Megatron? Why are you even still here? Stuck? Are you ever going to admit that you _can't_ win this war on our planet or your own?" she asked, talking fast and fierce in ways that made Mirage truly fear for her sanity.

Megatron surged forward, his face coming down to the level of the human in Octane's hands, who was trying hard to stand his ground. Having the violent, deadly mech that close was obviously agitating the Decepticon, and Mirage noted that Blitzwing was getting agitated enough to try and impose his presence closer.

//Bonded?// The query flashed through Mirage's mind in an instant, and was lost in a flurry as Megatron reeled back, flailing, knocking Octane and his burden heavily to the ground, away from the mech whose face was… sparking? What had Mikaela done? Mirage's curiosity knew no bounds, but he was already in motion, as Mikaela was fleeing on foot. She had not veered off the path yet, but if she dove into the thicker foliage, Mirage would never reach her. He ran, giving up his invisibility as Blitzwing tried to obey Megatron's order to catch her. His sudden appearance caused even more chaos, but he was closer to where Mikaela had taken off from, and was soon catching her up, folding her inside himself.

With a prayer for their safety, and a curse at the uneven roads, Mirage roared out of the 'Glades, Mikaela safely in his possession, and toward the Autobot base with three enraged Decepticons on his aft.

"What did you do?" he had to ask the woman who was wisely belting in.

"Taser to an exposed sensor node," Mikaela told him. "He really ought to have that looked at," she added in a wry sense of humor.

Mirage decided that maybe his objections to her were truly unfounded.

`~`~`~`~`

::Prime, this is Mirage. En route, Blitzwing and Octane pursuing. Megatron was, but he turned off the instant I hit clear highway.:: Mirage's report was steady and careful. ::Consort safe,:: he added before Prime could ask.

::Proceed on course, Mirage. Myself, Hound, and Sideswipe will deal with the treacherous ones.:: Optimus Prime cut the link to his long-time friend and operative. He then issued orders quickly, and Hound had to admit it was brilliant, even as he readied his generators. Prime was asking him to pull a lot of power, but he could do it. He would do it, just to eliminate the back-stabbing pair. He had plenty of aggression, after all, with still being angry over Sideswipe's immediate distrust of Mirage.

`~`~`~`~`

Octane's focus was on the Autobot ahead of him. Blitzwing caught the shimmer a moment ahead of his partner, and tried to both enforce his shields and warn Octane of the ambush. Neither effort was enough, as Blitzwing found himself face to face with Prime himself as the concealing hologram fell way to reveal three angry Autobots. It was all Blitzwing could do to get his pole-axe up and in position to defend himself, as Octane skidded to a halt between the threat of Sideswipe's blades and Hound's pike.

Blitzwing fought for all he was worth. His plan had been foiled, Prime would grant no mercy, and Megatron certainly wouldn't if he managed to break off and flee. Nor would he abandon Octane. For better or worse, they had survived together, and if deactivation was in today's plans, they would face it together.

Every heavy blow, each spin and thrust, gave Blitzwing more than a small taste of how no one had ever managed to eliminate the Prime in this long war. The mech was powerful, ruthless in battle, and skilled beyond many true war-frames. Blitzwing could only barely turn aside the strikes, and there was no thought of actually striking back at this point.

An explosion just to the side of Hound shook the ground under Blitzwing's pedes, as Octane dropped a concussive bomb to shake his opponents. It also threw Prime off balance, and Blitzwing saw an opportunity.

::Up!:: The word was thrown with all the ideas of escape, life among the stars once more, and freedom. Yes, they were tired of running, but at least running meant they existed. Blitzwing traded pole-axe for rifle, firing off a round to disorient Prime, and leaped into the air, transforming. Octane followed suit, and their thrusters did more damage than either of them had managed in combat, blasting them to safety. Prime and Hound fired, scoring minor hits, but both fugitives had more than enough experience running to survive those.

`~`~`~`~`

Prime felt a deep frustration, and turned his helm in the direction Mirage had come from. If his brother was still so close, and those two just ran for safety, perhaps he could end this war now. "Mirage, you mentioned Megatron. What was his status?"

"Megatron was alone," Mirage confirmed. He had stayed on the outskirts of the battle, protecting the Consort. Now, he rolled close to Hound, reaching out along their bond to pull some of the burn-pain from his mate, sharing it to lessen the effect.

"Then we end this now. Mikaela, you will be needed as a medic, though I have sent for Ratchet to join us." Prime transformed back to his alt-mode, and his three warriors followed suit. "Autobots, roll out."

Only Mikaela felt misgivings over the hunt, a vague sense of unease creeping over her.


End file.
